


Memories

by hunterinabrowncoat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunterinabrowncoat/pseuds/hunterinabrowncoat
Summary: When Sam brings a psychic in to help with some objects that may be cursed, she takes a particular interest in Jess's old belongings, recalling memories that never materialised...(This ficlet is essentially a Supernatural version of a scene from the film 'Minority Report' that can be found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_h6gXDtd79Y)





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Minority Report](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/353547) by Scott Frank and Jon Cohen. 



> Content warnings: grief, loss.

Sam opened the shutter and Angie stepped in, looking around curiously, not waiting for Sam to follow.

“The artifact we’d like you to look at is over in the back there,” he said, nodding towards the far corner.

He’d brought Angie here to help out with a case - some artifacts they’d found in their old storage container, that they thought might be cursed. She was a local psychic, recommended to Sam by an old hunting friend; one of the few who was still around. Supposedly, she was very powerful and as Sam’s friend had assured him, able to offer unprecedented insights.

She was a little odd - walking across the concrete floor bare-footed in clothes that should have been changed days ago. But she was nice enough. And as her head turned one way and then another, each object and box receiving her rapt attention, Sam could tell she was sensing something.

"There's a lot of history in here... a lot of memory."

Sam didn't reply, but began to fumble with the old light switch against the wall as she spoke.

“She was a sweet girl.” she said quietly.

“Hm?” Sam turned to look at her expectantly, but his expression faltered when he noticed the box she’d opened.

It was something he’d almost forgotten all about. She was rummaging through a box full of Jessica’s old things; what little had escaped the fire. Her favourite book, an old paint set, the necklace he’d bought for her on their one year anniversary…

Angie reached down, letting her fingers graze over the items, with eyes closed peacefully.

"Jessica.” the word left her lips as a gentle whisper.

Sam’s brow furrowed. But he’d been caught off guard and was too stunned to say anything. Even though he wasn’t entirely sure what was going on, she continued, as though blissfully unaware that Sam was even in the room.

“You took her to the mountains. She drove you to the mountain pass and you hiked for days; lay out under the stars. She kissed you that night and told you that she was in love with you.”

Sam’s heart began to beat a little faster in his chest. He remembered the trip; the weekend in Yosemite National Park, where she’d blurted out those words and made his heart leap.

“I… I don’t-” he began, not really sure what he was trying to say. But then she turned to him and spoke again, distantly and detached, like she was watching it all unfold right now.

“Now she’s twenty four - it’s your wedding day! She’s smiling, and you tell her how beautiful she looks in that dress. You’ve never loved her more than in this moment. You get married in her father’s church, up on the hill. Dean and John come too, and they congratulate you. You’ve never been happier, and she’s so beautiful. So very beautiful.”

Sam stubbornly fought the tears welling up. He didn’t know what was going on, but all he knew was he didn’t want her to stop. He just stood there, silently, staring at her, waiting for more.

Angie smiled vaguely as she thumbed the necklace in her hand, her eyes somewhere else. “She’s twenty eight now. You’re holding your first baby boy. You decide to name him Thomas. She holds your hand tight and says ‘Congratulations Sam! You’re a dad!’, and you cry as you lean down and kiss his forehead.”

Sam bit his lip as a tear escaped and slid down his cheek, and all of the pain he'd swallowed came rushing back.

“She’s thirty six now. She brings home a dog that she found at a shelter, and little Thomas decides to name it Jelly-Bean. His sister is so happy! She decides she’s going to be a vet when she’s older. You laugh as you watch them play - Jess is so good with the children. You couldn’t have dreamed for better.

"You’re at Tommy’s graduation. You hold Jessica’s hand as you watch him up on the stage. Taylor and Matthew came to see their brother, and even Dean is there with you, watching his nephew with pride. And you’re so proud too - so proud of your family for coming so far.

"Jess is still doing her art, and Taylor seems to have got all of her talent too. Now Tom is graduating with honours and you’ll be sending him off to college soon - he’s a Stanford boy, just like his daddy.”

Sam sank to his knees slowly, looking up at Angie with a tear-stained face.

“She’s getting older now.” Angie smiled down at him, pressing the necklace to her chest. “She takes her time walking up the stairs - her joints are aching and she looks tired at the end of each day. But there’s still so much life in her eyes, and that smile… you promise as long as she keeps smiling at you, you’ll carry her up those stairs. And you do. Every night.

"She’s standing at her latest art exhibit. You’re sitting at the back, watching her talk. She’s so talented, and still so, so beautiful. She sees you in the crowd of people and she smiles. She wants to call out to you, and say your name. But you’re not there…” Angie’s voice dropped as her gaze returned to Sam. “You’re still on the road with Dean. She tries to fight, but he caught her by surprise, and Brady is too strong…”

Sam let out a quiet sob as he covered his mouth shook his head.

“She thinks of you when she’s dragged up onto the ceiling; she wishes you were there. She hears you come home. And she wants so badly to call out for you, but her voice is gone. And she sees you lying there, and she wants to tell you, wants to hold you one last time…”

“Please…” Sam muttered, his voice quiet and broken, “Please…” he shook his head again, weeping silently as he let his hands fall from his face, curled into fists that pathetically hit the ground.

“She was such a sweet girl.” Angie said, reaching out and touching Sam’s wet cheek tenderly.

Sam lifted his head. She was looking down at him with a soft smile, as though seeing him for the first time.

“I’m so sorry.” she said simply, genuinely. “You loved her very much.”

Sam gave a small nod, and let his head drop, breathing long, heavy breaths.

“I just want her back…" he whispered, barely audible, "I still miss her so much… God, I want her back.”


End file.
